


Getting My Fill

by woodsgotwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Catfishing kinda, Chubby Kink, Chubby Scott McCall, Feeder Danny, M/M, Online Hook-Up, Online Relationship, Stuffing, Texting, Weight Gain, Well eventual Chubby!Scott at least, chubby teen wolf, dirty texts, more tags to come with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsgotwood/pseuds/woodsgotwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled this Prompt: "(I'll be writing this as Scott/Danny, but really any pairing/triad/etc. works) So Scott turns to the internet trying to figure out if the feedee/weight gain feelings he's been getting are normal, and stumbles across a few interesting forums. After lurking for a few days, Scott decides to make a handle and participate in discussion- and it just so happens that Danny is on this forum. Maybe they hit it off right away, maybe Scott puts out a wanted: online feeder/cheerleader post, either way they end up in a virtual chubbification thing with Scott sending Danny photo updates. Eventually Danny recognizes Scott's softening torso in the locker room, and you can decide how he reacts."</p>
<p>Scott finally finds himself a feeder through an online relationship. The two hit it off immediately - it's almost as if they already know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this Prompt over at the [kink meme](http://amor-remanet.livejournal.com/593988.html) and I knew it was right up my alley when I saw it. This will be a chaptered fic, but I'm pretty sure it's only going to be like two chapters, three at the most. The first chapter is just a little introductory stuffing scene between the two and the following chapters will have more weight gain and more interactions with the rest of the characters. So yeah enjoy :)

Scott sat in his bed with his laptop on his lap. He scrolled down the forum and pulled the blankets closer to himself as he read over thread names in anticipation. Feeling safe and protected in his self-made cocoon of blankets made him less bashful about this whole ordeal. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that suggested that he was about to start a whole mess of something he could never back out of, but he wasn’t sure whether to be afraid or excited. He bit his lip and remembered the informative -- albeit embarrassing -- conversation he had with Stiles earlier in the day as he drove them home from Lacrosse practice.

“Look, I’m just saying that it’s not healthy,” Stiles had said, his hands gesturing wildly, “Masturbation is so good for your body, like not only does it give your body crazy amounts of endorphins but it also can prevent cancer. Do you want to get cancer, Scott?”

Scott rolled his eyes at him. He knew that he shouldn’t have told Stiles about this. Sure, he felt comfortable with his best friend to share anything with him, but that didn’t mean that Stiles wasn’t annoying when it came to his own opinions about Scott’s sexuality -- or lack thereof. If it were up to Stiles, Scott would be leaving a trail of broken hearts in his wake from any gender he could find. Scott knew that Stiles liked to live vicariously through him, and that included his love-life. Stiles just couldn’t understand how he could be so shy when it came to sex, and he was undeniably shocked when Scott had let slip that he hadn’t masturbated in what seemed like months.

“No, I don’t want to get cancer, but I’m pretty sure I have that covered considering my superhuman healing abilities, and all,” said Scott, “Besides, you just don’t understand. I have certain... _needs_ when it comes down to the act. And it’s the kinda thing you do with someone else, you know? _For_ someone else.” He decided not to go into any more detail than that. Stiles already knew enough of his dirty little secrets, and his particular kinks were frankly none of his business.

Stiles laughed, “I should have known you were a kinky fucker. You should have told me sooner, I would have been able to help out!”

Scott raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, I don’t really want you to help me out,” he joked, “Thanks for the offer, though?”

It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes now, “Not like that, pervert. Though if you ever change your mind I’ll be down, no questions asked. But seriously, there’s this awesome website...”

This was how Scott knew that he was truly desperate. Under any other circumstances Scott would have _never_ visited a website of this variety that Stiles had recommended. But here he was, surfing the site before bed in a cave made of his own blankets and the light from the screen his only source.

He had finally found what he was looking for. It was a thread simply titled “Feederism.” He clicked it. 

He had never told any of his friends about his kink before, but as he got older it became more and more a part of the way he got his pleasure. He had truly realized his feelings towards weight gain and feeding when he was fourteen, and he spent the rest of his teenage years researching and exploring the kink until he figured out exactly what he wanted. Unfortunately he had never been with anyone who had ever shared his interests. He could only take so much of vanilla sex -- the more he experimented with his sexuality the more he realized that he really, _really_ wanted his weight gain and feederism fantasies to be acted upon in real life.

His eyes perused the various ads for people looking for encouragers or feedees in his area. He sighed, everyone seemed so desperate on the forum. He cringed at some people’s choice of wording, like “horny piggy boy looking for hot twink to fatten him up.” He wasn’t used to be so open about what he liked, and he didn’t want to attract creepy people. He looked at the keyboard in resignation, desperately trying to find the words that would get across what exactly he was looking for.

He decided that he couldn't be bashful about this if he wanted to truly find someone who could help him out. If he wasn't unabashedly honest then he would never find the right kind of person that would give him what he wanted. He remembered the words Stiles had said to him when he recommended this Gomorrah of a website: “If you really want to break your dry spell and get down to the nitty-gritty kinky shit, then you have to place an ad and be so disgustingly honest about what you want. There’s really no pussyfooting around it.” 

Scott didn’t want to know just how Stiles knew so much about this, but he decided to listen to his advice. With a sigh he put his fingers to the keys.

“ **Looking for a feeder/encourager that is up for a challenge.**

I'm a young male looking to gain weight with the help of an encourager -- male, female, nonbinary, whatever?? The only problem is, I am an athlete and have a crazy fast metabolism. Fattening me up is going to take a lot of work, but I’m willing to put in the effort if you are. I’m mostly just looking for an online thing where I can contact someone when I’m feeling horny and want to stuff myself? I feel like this is a weird way to contact someone so I’m sorry if I’m going about this weird. 

idk i just want to get fat and I want someone to share that with (◡‿◡✿)

so just kik me i guess and we can see if it will work out for the both of us? my username is mcwolfdick. Sorry about that, I was high when I made the account and my friend and I thought it was hilarious at the time. Hopefully the stupid name doesn’t turn you off to this? I guess if you’re really interested it’s not gonna matter. So yeah I hope I hear from you uwu

x”

Scott read through what he had written five times before he finally gave up and clicked the send button. He really had no idea what else he could have said or if he could have made it sound more appealing. He didn’t consider himself that great of a writer and he was a little desperate. He switched tabs, hoping that he didn’t scare anybody off from his ramblings but knowing that there was nothing he could do but wait. He screwed around on the computer with his phone on his bed next to him waiting to light up from a notification. Scott tried not to look towards it too often because it made him feel anxious.

He was perusing through shows to watch on Netflix when his phone buzzed. Scott wasn’t sure if he used his werewolf speed to grab at his phone, but it wouldn’t surprise him considering how quickly he grabbed it from the pillow beside him. Unfortunately, it was just a text from Stiles asking if he was masturbating yet. Scott groaned and tossed it back on his bed, turning back to his laptop. He was weighing the pros and cons of starting a new show to watch and how it would fit in with his schedule when his phone vibrated again.

Scott bit his lip, knowing that he probably had another annoying text from Stiles. He couldn’t deal with the thought of not knowing for sure if it was, though. After about a minute of fighting with himself he decided it was better to be safe than sorry and that he really should check his phone -- justifying to himself that he wasn’t being obsessive, that he was just being careful.

He had a new message on kik. The sound of a choir of female angels anxiously singing a C sharp was the sound that instantly popped into his mind. It was the sound he heard whenever he was anxious. He felt excited too, though, and the mix of feelings made his skin feel like there were volts of electricity running through it. With shaking hands he picked up the phone.

**circuitboylaxr** : hey mcwolfdick. I heard you’re looking for a feeder?

Scott pushed the laptop from his lap and curled up with his phone instead. He stared at the screen for a good three minutes without moving, mostly to figure out what to say but also because he didn’t want to reply too quickly and seem desperate. Then he responded.

**mcwolfdick** : yeah that’s me wow (•⊙ω⊙•) I didn’t think that anybody would respond. I take it from your UN that you’re a dude?

**circuitboylaxr** : yeah, that cool? and idk you seemed kinda cute in your ad. It made you seem approachable, that’s why I liked it.

**mcwolfdick** : phew that’s a relief I was afraid I sounded stupid. and yeah boys are cool so you’re cool. You like encouraging?

Scott winced at his reply. He couldn’t help but feel a little dumb talking to this guy. He wasn’t entirely sure how he should be handling the conversation with this guy. Should he get right down to the nitty gritty of what they both wanted? Or should he introduce himself a little beforehand? Should he ask this guy about himself, was that polite? He was at a loss at what to do in this situation, but he hoped to power through it through dumb luck alone -- that usually worked for him.

**circuitboylaxr** : God, yes. None of my bfs have never been really into feeding or wg, though. That’s why I’m on this site, I guess. I kinda just want a casual thing so I can get my fill, you know? and I'm definitely up for a challenge, too ;)

Scott threw his phone down on the bed and hid his burning face behind his hands. God, he sent him a _winky face_. If that wasn’t an invitation he didn’t know what was.

**mcwolfdick** : that’s exactly what I want, too. and yeah, it’s very hard for me to gain weight, but if you could help me out I’m sure I’ll be seeing some progress soon (◕‿-). I actually have a whole carton of ice cream downstairs begging to be eaten...

Scott’s dick twitched at the thought of what he would say in response. With a surprise, he realized that he had a _feeder_ now, a real life guy that wanted him to stuff himself and get fatter. The thought thrilled him -- he felt like a hole inside of him was being filled up. He always knew that this was what he always desired the most. He wanted to be pampered and encouraged to stuff himself until his stomach was absolutely sore and massive. He always wanted someone who would look over his growing body with hunger -- desire -- and encourage him to get even fatter. Fuck, he was as hard as steel just thinking about it. 

His phone buzzed and his heart stopped.

**circuitboylaxr** : If you really wanted to be a fatty like you say you do, you would go downstairs right now and eat the whole carton for me. Put it in the microwave for five seconds to make it soft and soupy. It will make it easier for you to eat the whole thing. And you will eat the whole thing, and if you have any hot fudge I want you to put a whole big spoonful on it. You’re going to eat this and tell me all about it, okay babe?

Scott bit his lip to keep from whimpering as he read his feeder’s message. Scott had done a lot of dirty texting before, but no other text had ever drove him as crazy as he was feeling right then. His heart was pounding in his chest like a bass drum and his whole face felt hot. He took a minute to compose himself then he got up from his bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. 

He did everything his feeder told him to do. After he scooped two spoonfuls of hot fudge into the somewhat soupy carton of ice cream he snapped a picture of the mess to Circuitboy. As he waited for the response he walked back up to his room, not before grabbing a spoon.

As he sat back into his bed his phone buzzed. He took a bite of ice cream before he read the text, telling himself that he needed to earn his right to talk to his feeder. The ice cream tasted so good. He didn’t even care that the cream was already leaving a sticky trail down the side of his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet flavor. It was cookie dough, his favorite, and the cold chunks of cookie softened in his mouth when it met the warm hot fudge. He took another huge spoonful and put it into his mouth, eating quicker this time. He turned to his phone.

**circuitboylaxr** : That carton better be empty the next time you send me a pic. Are you eating it up like the little pig you are?

He was so happy that he could cry. He didn’t even bother with texting back quickly. All he wanted to do was eat the whole carton of ice cream and make his feeder happy. He wanted to send him a picture of an empty container next to his swollen belly. He needed to know what his reaction would be to that. The thought made him shovel the ice cream into his mouth. He didn’t care that he could barely taste it anymore, all he wanted was the heaviness in his belly that told him he was so intensely full. He wanted to look at his bloated belly and imagine that its size was because of fat and not a stuffed stomach. He wanted to show his feeder just how good of a feedee he was. He wanted to please him so much.

**mcwolfdick** : God, you know it babe. I’m eating so much for you and it tastes so good. I wish you were here so you could rub my belly.

He set his phone down on his thigh, then repositioned himself so that he was holding the carton of ice cream in between his knees. With one hand he deftly unbuttoned his jeans and began to palm himself through his boxers. With his other hand he dipped his spoon into the ice cream and continued to eat. If there was a werewolf heaven, thought Scott, this would definitely be his. 

He was about halfway done with his ice cream, and he was starting to feel it. He was already full, but he kept on eating. Licking his lips he looked down at his stomach. His abs were still there, but his full stomach rounded him out, giving him a rock hard bloated belly. The sight of it only turned him on even more, and he used the hand that was not currently shoving food into his mouth to stroke his cock in time with whenever he swallowed.

His phone buzzed again and Scott had what was probably the biggest existential crisis he ever had. He couldn’t decide which hand he should use to check his phone -- should he stop eating, or should he stop masturbating? After an intense internal debate, he took his hand out of his pants.

**circuitboylaxr** : Send a pic?

He blushed and felt a burning excitement in his stomach that contradicted the cold ice cream that stuffed it. He outstretched his arm to get his body from the chest down. He snapped the picture to show the set-up he had so expertly constructed. An almost empty carton of ice cream -- 14 servings per container, 200 calories per serving not counting the hot fudge -- placed precariously in between his knees. His pants unbuttoned and his dick straining against his boxers while the food strained against his taut stomach. He even had melted ice cream that was dripping down his chest that he hadn’t bothered to wipe down. Scott only hoped that his feeder found the picture as hot as he felt. 

He finished his ice cream with a lot of difficulty as he waited for his response. Once he was done he placed his spoon and carton on the floor next to him, stretching out his legs and laying flat on his back. He sighed and began to rub his belly to soothe its aching. His other hand wandered to his dick and he imagined that his feeder -- whoever he was -- was there with him right then, and that it was his hands exploring his body.

**circuitboylaxr** : God, you’re so beautiful. I’d love to help you fatten up even more. Could we do that? Could that be our thing? I want you to text me every time you indulge yourself, every time it’s harder to button your jeans. I want to be there for you.

Scott read over the text message with eyes wide. A warm feeling engulfed him and he was so giddy that he felt high. He couldn’t help but read over the message over and over again to convince himself that, _yes_ , this was actually real. This boy that he didn’t even know had just put into words everything that he had been feeling -- everything that he had ever wanted in a relationship, whether it be serious or sexual. At that moment, Scott didn’t even care that he didn’t know what this guy looked like or, hell, even his name. All he knew was that he wanted this. He wanted it so bad that he felt the yearning in his bones. Now all he had to do was translate that yearning into words.

**mcwolfdick** : I want that so much. I want you to be a part of my life, right? Like, I don’t even care if you catfish me or whatever, I want you to be mine okay? I want you to be my feeder and I want to text you every day with my progress. I mean, if you want that of course. If we’re being honest with each other I think it’s gonna take a while before the fun stuff happens like rolls and stretch marks and stuff. But if you want to and I want to, why not?

Those texts marked the beginning of their relationship, if you could call it that. That night his feeder talked dirty to him about just how fat he was going to make him while Scott jacked himself off and sent him even more pictures. When they finally signed off for the night, Scott felt the most content he had in a long time. They said their goodnights, and it was almost as if they were falling asleep next to each other.

Before they fell asleep, though, they exchanged names. His feeder said his name was Daniel. Scott told him his name, too, but through their texts they mostly called each other “babe.”

He fell asleep stuffed drunk and with a smile on his face, phone still in his hand.


	2. A little extra padding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to post, but here it is now! If you find any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. I think I'll be posting one more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy!

Throughout that first week Scott and Daniel got into the groove of texting each other every day. Scott was describe each meal he had in perfect detail to Daniel and he would text back encouragements and compliments. Between meals Daniel gave him tips so he could gain weight easier. He told him to buy full fat cream to drink and pointed him towards particularly delicious and large-portioned restaurants. Talking to him became an automatic thing for Scott as each day went on. Before long, Scott started to slowly but surely start to pack on weight. 

 

All of the Lacrosse boys stared out of the windows of the weight room in despair. The deluge of rain had not let up since this morning and had left the fields all but flooded. Unfortunately for the team, this meant conditioning indoors in the weight room. And for Scott, it meant digging out his old workout clothes from the bottom of his locker -- the ones that he was almost positive didn’t fit him anymore. Luckily, Coach always had extra training clothes and uniforms in case any of the players needed them and Scott had taken the initiative to “accidentally” tear his clothes and trade them in for bigger sizes. It was pretty easy to hide his gain from the rest of his team -- not including Stiles -- but he was pretty sure that after this particular workout he would not be fooling anybody.

Scott bent over and grabbed his largest pair of basketball shorts -- they were actually a pair that he had stolen from Derek and he had used them to sleep in back when they would almost fall off of him. However, as he held them up to his waist he saw that he was about a half an inch wider than the waistband. He knew that the elastic would be able to hold up, but he wasn’t sure to what extent. 

Stiles looked over to Scott and chuckled, “You’re sure those are going to fit, bro?” he said, looking to his waist playfully.

Scott punched his shoulder lightly, “You should be more careful, you know you’re talking to a true alpha right now. I have scores of supernatural creatures quaking in fear at the thought of me,” he said, flashing his eyes red for further emphasis. He stepped into his shorts and pulled them up, making sure to stretch the waistband as big as he could so there was barely any slack. It went over his knees rather easily, but found much more resistance around his thighs. He shifted his weight from leg to leg and shimmied into the shorts, noting with reddening cheeks how his newly formed fat that sat over the muscles of his thighs jiggled slightly with every move. His ass proved to be a difficult area as well, and it took much tugging until it finally rested comfortably on his waist. He looked down to see just how they fit on him -- surprisingly the waistband was only a little tight. He had expected it to be an incredibly tight squeeze, but he found that he only had a small muffin-top. He could tell from the way he struggled to squeeze into his shorts that the most of his weight had collected around his thighs.

Stiles looked to Scott and the way his shorts sat at him with a slight smirk, “Maybe with the fear that you’ll eat them,” he said.

Scott pulled on a grey t-shirt and shook his head with a chuckle, “I keep telling you, I’m not into vore -- and no amount of talk about your dirty play with Derek is going to change my mind.”

Stiles scoffed and put his hand over his heart as though he were offended, “l told you that in confidence dude, don’t be so loud.”

Scott rolled his eye, tugging his t-shirt over his belly, instinctively stretching it out as he did so. He’d grown accustomed to the little extra girth around his middle and had taken to hiding it in baggier shirts that he could stretch as he see fit. This shirt in particular was his favorite for working out, it was big enough that it only slightly brushed up against his belly, though of course the pudge of his love handles couldn’t help but press up against the fabric of the shirt. They pulled the shirt out farther near the bottom, and threatened to peak through.

“You know, you never did told me about what your weird kinks were,” said Stiles, “Even after you kept asking for help with dirty websites. How has that been going, anyway?”

Scott raised his eyebrows at him, they were in the locker room for Christ’s sake, “Maybe you should not be so loud, too, dude. And I’m not going to tell you anything, I know you and your big mouth,” he said. He began to walk towards the doors to the weight room. Stiles had begun to speak about some other things, mildly inappropriate as always, but Scott was unconsciously tuning him out. 

He felt his cheeks warm as he walked into the mirrored room. The gym was set up so that every wall but one was covered completely in giant mirrors. There was no way that Scott could ignore his figure in them -- he could see himself from every angle, and he tried desperately not to have a look on his face that wasn’t appropriate for simply working out. 

He bit his lip and averted his eyes for now. He had to figure out what he’d be assigned to work on, so he waited in a small line that led to the Coach. That’s who Scott focused on for now. He would have plenty of time during his workout to check out the differences in his body, now he just had to wait until then -- until he could have some alone time to work out and pretend that his werewolf strength didn’t totally affect his workouts and make them easier. Heck, Scott had even begun to show off even more, despite his weight gain. He hoped that the majority of the team had just assumed that Scott was bulking for strength purposes. So they’d think, “Sure, Scott’s gotten a big bigger recently, but have you seen how strong he’s gotten? I swear he could probably bench-press me, easily.”

Coach seemed to be of this mentality. Once it was his turn to be assigned what to do he barely looked up from his sheet. He simply grunted his last name and pointed towards the free-weights in the corner. “Leg day with Danny, McCall. Start with squats.”

Scott breathed a small sigh of relief, he was hoping that he wouldn’t have to do any cardio. He was afraid that the tightness of his clothes wouldn’t hide any of his jiggling if he were to run on the treadmill. Squats, though, he could easily handle. 

He walked over to the corner where Danny waited. The goalie flashed a smile at him, his eyes lingering just a little bit too long. Scott knew that he was taking in his new figure, but even though Danny was obviously checking out his gain his smile never left his face. For some reason, it made Scott feel a little bashful.

“Alright, who’s going first?” said Danny.

Scott shrugged, “I don’t mind,” he said, “If you want, you could always spot me first?”

Danny nodded and Scott walked up to the bar, “Feel free to call me out on my form, I always catch myself getting lazy and going to fast and not doing it right.” This was true. Thanks to his extra strength it was easy for him to do things the easy way instead of the correct way. And he might as well try to do things correctly now that he was heavier, and possibly could be more scrutinized on the team because of it.

“No problem, McCall,” he said, situating himself so that he was spotting him. Scott began to do his squats, and he immediately felt a difference. He felt his belly squish against his thighs as he squatted down, and his ass jiggled when he went back up. His face reddened at these new feelings, and he hoped it could all be chalked up to the exercise. Truth be told, he was a little turned on by it.

“Straighten your back a bit,” said Danny, and Scott nodded in thanks. He did as he was told and began to do his squatting once again. However, there was one thing that stopped him in his tracks. It was a ripping noise, just as he was at the bottom of his squat. He groaned, knowing just what had happened.

He stood up and looked in the mirror on the wall to confirm. And he was right -- he ripped his pants. Right on his ass, too. Luckily he was wearing boxers underneath, but there was no denying that the hole had been formed by the way his ass took up an exceptional amount of space in his shorts. He knew he was putting on weight pretty quickly, but he didn’t expect to have such a... _fetishy_ thing to happen to him, not already. He felt his face blushing like crazy, and he placed the bar back on the holders.

“Um,” said Scott, at a loss for words.

“Dude, don’t even sweat it,” said Danny, who was already taking off his grey sweatpants. He handed them over to him, and Scott took them and put them on over his torn shorts.

“Um, thanks,” he said, “That could have been really embarrassing. Fuck it, it already was really embarrassing, but still. Thanks for the pants.” He felt himself slightly babbling. Sure, Danny was a cool guy and had reacted in what was probably the best way possible, but it was still Danny -- the super confident stud who wasn’t afraid to be out of the closet. Scott had to admit that he looked up to Danny, and for him to see him at such a blush-worthy moment was killing him on the inside.

“Hey, like I said, don’t even worry about it,” said Danny, “It happens to the best of us. Your ass could not be contained, I think that’s cause for celebration, don’t you?”

Scott laughed, feeling the anxiety slip away, “Yeah, you’re right. I know a couple dozen people that would kill for this figure,” he said, then struck a pose to be dramatic, lifting up his shirt slightly to expose some pudge. He had to admit, he loved his new body, and if he had the chance to show it off then he’d take it.

This time, Danny’s face flushed, and he gave him a charming smile, “Alright, McCall, that’s enough for you, I think,” he said, walking over towards the bar to begin his set of squats, “Don’t want you bursting out of any more of your clothes, don’t we? I don’t think I could handle myself.”

Scott laughed, and began to count off on Danny’s squats. His form was, of course, perfect.

“At least I have a story to tell today,” said Scott.

And as soon as he got back to the locker room, he was excited to share it. The rest of his workout with Danny went uneventful, with just the occasional bit of playful flirting. Scott liked the attention, and he knew Danny liked to flirt so he humored him. But he had another person on his mind. So the first thing he did when he opened his gym locker was to take out his phone and went to his kik. He quickly typed out a message with his heart beating frantically in his chest. He couldn’t wait to see what his feeder was going to say about the incident of his torn shorts. Just the thought of telling his feeder turned him on a little.

 **mcwolfdick** : I ripped my shorts at practice today! :3

Unfortunately, for the rest of the day there was no response. It was read almost immediately, but Scott received nothing in return. He went to bed that night, wondering if he had done something wrong.


End file.
